Un caso en común
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Dos grandes mentes brillantes... Dos grandez y dulces corazónes...   SherlockXJohn HouseXWilson
1. Avión Hacia Londres

_**Ningúno de estos personajes me petenecen, unos son de BBC y los otros de Universal Chanel. A quienes agradesco a estas parejas muy Heterosexuales(?)**_

_**By Friiwonkaholmes.**_

* * *

><p>– ¿Me puedes decir otra vez… Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí?<p>

– Bueno, simple Foreman no consiguió una prostituta barata con la cual entretenerse, así que quiso fastidiarme enviándome aquí.

– No me respondiste House… ¿Por qué, YO?

– Por qué, es 2x1 en los hoteles, para parejas gay, tú sabes… Aquí no guardaremos apariencias – Volteó a ver con sarcástico semblante, parpadeando un par de veces, sus ojos hacía su mejor amigo, el cual solo rodó los ojos.

– Bien, si no me quieres decir, Por mi BIEN.

– Está bien, te diré. Me han asignado un caso, Aquí, en Londres, pero… Es un caso extraño.

– ¿Caso extraño?

– Ya lo verás Wilson.

– Dale dale…

En un vuelo, que residía de Estados Unidos, a Londres, se encontraba un doctor y un oncólogo, Ya llevaba varias horas en vuelo, el sarcástico y más petulante (por demás decir Inteligente) doctor, se encontraba dormido, y a su lado, estaba su mejor amigo, leyendo un libro. El cielo era de un color rojizo, se notaba que el sol estaba a punto de bajar y oscurecer, Aún faltarían horas para llegar. Suspiró, miró a su amigo y sonrió dulcemente… Era un desgraciado y un maldito a veces, pero era su mejor amigo, y lo quería con todo su corazón, aun que a veces lo lastimara de sobremanera.

* * *

><p>– ¿Y por qué tengo YO que recibirlos?<p>

– Porque lo digo Yo, ahora te callas Sherlock

– ¿No podrían quedarse en algún hotel, alguna posada… En tu casa, Mycroft?

– No Dr. Watson, El Dr. House Es uno de los más inteligentes y capases doctores, Además, el Caso lo ha aceptado Sherlock, Así que, bueno trabajarán juntos.

– No creo que sea el "más" inteligente, Además, Tengo a John, ¿Para que necesito otro doctor? .- Por un segundo el rubio se sintió alagado, así que simplemente volteó a ver a Sherlock y sonrió. - ¿Qué podría hacer ese Doctor que John no pueda?

– Ser más deductivo.

– Pero para eso estoy yo! – Se enojó como un chiquillo peleando por un dulce y se acerco para tomar su violín.

– Ya Sherlock, Los conocerán mañana, Se quedarán unas semanas, Resolverás el caso, y finalizarán con todo esto. Tal vez y te sirva para que conozcas a alguien tan… – Pensó muy bien en lo que iba a decir- Tan como tú.

– Nadie es como yo. –se apresuró a decir, para voltear hacia la ventana, tocando desafinadas notas en su instrumento.

– Buenas noches Mycroft. – Soltó un suspiró de resignación acompañando a Mycroft a la puerta, para después subir.

– "Un Mejor Doctor" Bah, solamente es otro Americano… Tonto.

– Vamos Sherlock, tenemos que conocerlo.

– ¿Tenemos?... –suspiró y dejó el violín al lado.- Mientras no se entrometa en mi caso, y con mis pistas.. estará bien.

– Ya, ya. Tranquilízate.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en Londres, Hacía un día nublado, amenazando a llover, Ambos doctores iban en un taxi en la dirección establecida en un papel que les habían ofrecido, desde antes de subir al avión. El castaño con algunas hebras blanquecinas, iba mirando todo, clasificando a las personas, criticando y tocando su pierna, la cual le dolía de sobremanera, Así que sacó dos píldoras y las tragó, Volteó ver a su amigo y esté le había echado una cara de reprobación. Por lo contrario, el ojimiel simplemente volteó con resignación y desdén hacia la ventana, maravillado por toda la cultura y arquitectura Londinece, muchas mujeres hermosas habían por allí y por allá, tal vez podría encontrar a una novia bonita y mudarse aquí.<p>

Pero entonces recordó, que… Jamás podría alejarse mucho del hombre que siempre ha estado en las buenas y en las malas (más malas que buenas) a su lado.

En Baker Street un pelirrubio se encontraba haciendo té, algo apurado por recoger muchas cosas, mientras un pelinegro solo estaba sentado, pensando en el caso que les habían otorgado, para tener preguntas y respuestas coherentes para los próximos que vendrían. Miraba y no observaba toda ala habitación, simplemente callado, reservado para sí. Entonces su mirada se topo con un apurado Watson, quien servía unas tasas en la mesa, escuchando su melodiosa voz diciendo . –"¿Vendrá acompañado con alguien?" – Y cosas por el estilo, le pareció divertido, jamás le había importado mucho los clientes, pero esté era diferente, seguramente por ser doctor como él, se simpatizarían mucho… Y entonces le enfureció.

El taxi se detuvo frente al 221B de Baker Street, Mrs Hudson ya los esperaba frente a la puerta, El hombre se recargaba en su bastón mientras caminaba hacia la casa, esté solo había echado una mirada a la señora y entonces entró. El Castaño quien con trabajos bajaba las maletas de House y las maletas propias, pasaba junto a la señora sonriéndole de la manera mas amable posible para borrar los malos modales del otro.

– Muchas gracias por recibirnos… ¿Mrs Hudson no es cierto?

– Si – Esta le miró arqueando un ojo, alegremente.– Vaya, otros dos. ¿Quién lo diría?

– Disculpe? – dijo confundido.

– No, no, Nada. Adelante querido. – Esta pasó por delante de ambos hombre y subió las escaleras para después tocar la puerta de Holmes y Watson. – Queridos, sus invitados ya están aquí.

– Gracias Mrs Hudson .– Sonrió el rubio para después pasar hacia la puerta recibiéndolos, el hombre mayor se abrió paso nuevamente, pasando la mirada por todo el lugar, pensando, y el otro con las maletas se quedó en la puerta, ya no podía ni con su alma, a lo que el rubio le ayudó apresuradamente con las maletas.- Oh vaya!, te ayudo. – Acogió Las maletas restantes y se sonrieron, a lo que ambos hombres, serios y deductivos, miraron aquella escena con recelo. Uno de ellos, el pelinegro se levantó y se posó frente a House, ahora para llamarle la atención.

– Sherlock Holmes. –Esté le extendió la mano, intentando ser lo más cortés posible, a favor de Mycroft y Watson.

– ¿Holmes? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

– House por favor… – El ojimiel solo le asomó una mirada de súplica para que se comportara.

– House. –Rodó los ojos con pesadez ante la mirada de Wilson y apretó la mano de Holmes.– Gregory House.

– Yo soy John Watson, Mucho gusto – El doctor hizo lo suyo, estrechando la mano, a la del castaño. Las manos que se veían un poco libres de las maletas.

– James Wilson, Es un placer igualmente, Les agradecemos mucho en recibirnos. –Estos se soltaron la mano y ambos dieron una mirada a los hombres que aún se sostenían de la mano, mirándose fijamente, como quien sacando conjeturas el uno al otro. – Creo que… Estarán por conocerse, ¿Podrías indicarnos las habitaciones?

– Sí claro, Bueno en realidad es una, Mrs Hudson tiene otra, pero está desocupada y con muy mal estado, Yo puedo dormir en el sofá y mi cama tiene doble colchón así que…

– Muchas gracias! –sonrió y ambos subieron a la habitación a dejar las maletas.

Mientras tanto, los hombres, ya habían dejado de escuchar la conversación de sus respectivas "parejas" por así decirles, y se habían concentrado ahora si en las deducciones. Empezó el pelinegro. Una pierna herida, piel bronceada, pero no tanto, dictaba que eso hacía un doctor, que casi no salía, ojos fijos y ojeras en ellos, deducía que entonces no dormía mucho, tal vez por solucionar casos. Manos firmes y muy fuertes, con dedos finos y gastados de las yemas, eso indicaba que tenía fascinación por los instrumentos musicales.

Y entonces, comenzó el castaño cenizo. Delgado y muy pálido, se notaba a kilómetros que no se alimentaba bien, por lo que tenía defensas bajas. Tenía las pupilas bastante fijas así que tenia sentido de los detalles, semblante frío y prominente. Entonces no es policía, ya que los policías, fuera en donde fuera, tenían una manera particularmente para demostrar su autoridad. No, él se le notaba lo orgulloso y vanidoso que era, entonces Foreman tenía razón. Él era un Detective, y parecía ser muy bueno.

– Así que… ¿Ayudarás en el caso – Le soltó por fin del agarre - ¿Algún paciente lo hizo? –Señalando su pierna.

– No, fue una novia celosa, me encontró a mí y a su ex en la bañera… Por cierto su Ex era mujer. –dijo con sarcasmo. Lo cual al principio, El pelinegro se sacó de órbita, pero después reconoció el sentido de sarcasmo.

– Eso quiere decir que sí, Vaya entonces no has de ser un buen médico.

– Soy el mejor, El que las personas no me quiera, no me hace peor. Ni me ablanda más el corazón.

– Ya veo…

– ¿Y tú, desde cuando no comes? Eres demasiado flaco, no te vaya a llevar el viento. – dijo con ironía.

– Bueno, prefiero que me lleve a quedarme mucho tiempo hablando con idiotas.. sin ofender.

– Oh, no me ofendo, sé lo que es hablar con idiotas. – Se defendió a escudo y espada, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en los sofás uno frente al otro.

– Veo que se están conociendo. – se acercó Wilson a Holmes, y le saludo estrechando la mano amistosamente – Soy James Wilson. – El doctor no le quitó la vista a su amigo mientras se saludaba con el pelinegro, lo cual el pelinegro notó con suma alegría… Los ojos del otro, se habían fijado en el ojimiel con mucha insistencia.

– Yo soy John Watson, un gusto – Se acercó para saludar de igual manera, para que irónicamente, House notará la misma reacción que había hecho él con Wilson, pero ahora Sherlock Hacia John.

– Interesante.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Oh no, nada, lo siento, Mucho gusto. –le estrechó y después ambos. El Oncólogo y el Ex militar se colocaron junto a su correspondiente, curiosamente.

– ¿Entonces, nos vas a poner al día o te quedarás callado como una niñita de secundaria?

– Tus tontas referencias no me dañan, ¿Lo sabes?

– Se nota, pero aún así seguiré diciéndolas

– Chicos por favor…

– Bien.. Comencemos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará... xD No sé por que me vino esta historia, estará algo larga, creo que será la más larga que tenga... Y espero que la reciban con brazos abiertos y corazones llenos de amor puro de fandoms(?)<em>**

xDDD

:3 Muchas gracias por leer aun que no dejen revew, y si dejan revew... Muchas gracias de nuevo ToT!


	2. Una cena incómoda

– Bien, te explicaré. En realidad a mi no me interesan las enfermedades rara ni sus síntomas, ni las personas que están muriendo.

– Holmes… – Lo miró con algo de enojo el rubio, pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso y siguió.

– Lo que me intrigo. – Dándole unas carpetas a ambos doctores. – Es el hecho de que nuestra víctima, es el número tres de esa "rara" enfermedad, aún los doctores no han sabido que es, y ella es parte clave para la investigación.

– ¿Investigación? – Leyó el mayor de los doctores.

– Sí, como te dije, ella es la tercer víctima de esa enfermedad. Los policías están por pensar que es un arma biológica, o algo así. Incurable.

– Mucho de lo malo, tiene cura.

– Pues, para eso le hablaron, para que nos colme con su "inteligencia" deductiva en los casos y nos ayude.

– Este miró con sumo desprecio al pelinegro, en realidad ambos tenían una especie de… carácter idéntico, lo que los hacía chocar de sobremanera.

En el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a recluirse del cielo, mientras el manto nocturno comenzaba a salir ya con un montado de estrellas en él. Las conjeturas y deducciones les había tomado todo el día a ambos maestros en la deducción, lo cual a sus compañeros les había dejado por demás cansados y bastante hastiados de la actitud de ambos.

– ¿Te… gustaría salir un rato? – Insinuó Watson.

– ¿Qué?, ah no.. Yo no soy… - ahora había comprendido lo que Mrs Hudson había dicho en la entrada

– No, No me malinterpretes!, es que en realidad, no hay mucho que comer y por lo que veo. – Mirando de reojo a House y a Holmes que seguían la discusión. – Ellos tardarán aún más en encontrar tan siquiera una pequeña pista.

– Bueno tienen allí los archivos. – Miró en sus propias manos que tenía un archivo igual, dejándolo de lado. – Bien, ¿hay un sitio bueno donde comer?

– Si claro, Esta cerca, podemos caminar.

– Excelente, vamos.

Ambos, el oncólogo y el ex militar, partieron de esa casa, no sin antes decirle a los hombres alegando un – "no quieren nada de comer?" – Y al no recibir respuesta, no tuvieron más que salir de allí sonriendo, simplemente.

* * *

><p>– ¿Entonces, Además de el caso que los trae aquí?<p>

– A House, en realidad el misterio, el es un terco en cuanto a casos extraños, es el mejor doctor que puede haber en Estados Unidos, así que siempre que hay un caso de extrema prioridad, o de su entera atención siempre los acepta.

– Ya veo, eso me pasa con Holmes… No, bueno, es decir, Holmes solo acepta casos de homicidio si son de su agrado, o su interés en sí – ambos rieron – Es demasiado loco estar a su lado, ya que siempre nos está arriesgando a muchas y miles desventuras

– Sí, te entiendo, House es así, se siente por encima de la ley.

– ¡Por dios!, Le gustan hacerlos de a montón o algo por el estilo? –Bromeó el rubio, mientras entraban a Angelo's, este los recibió cordialmente, extrañado de notar la presencia del Americano y la ausencia de Holmes.

– Buenas noches caballeros, ¿Les muestro el menú?, Les traigo algún vino, para la velada? –les guiño el ojo.

– No, no… Solo el menú – Ambos rieron mientras les llevaban el menú.

* * *

><p>– Es que eso no tiene lógica! No puede ser una enfermedad de transmisión sexual!<p>

– ¿Cómo que no?, es lo que hacen las personas no?, las hormonas que emanen…

– No seas estúpido – Regañó House – Los síntomas no encajan ¿Acaso eres ciego?.

– Y tú no tienes cerebro con el cual pensar? Puede que eso les conlleve a los síntomas, pudo haber tenido alguna herida en la cual infectarse… ¡¿No es cierto John! – No recibió respuesta - ¿John?

– ¿Wilson?

– ¿Y a donde se fueron?

– Espero que tu novio no le eche el ojo a Wilson, que él es muy sensible – Dijo con un gran tono de sarcasmo.

– ¿Y que tal el tuyo?, ¿Sensible?, No vaya a caer en las faldas de John… - Se levantó súbitamente – Iré a Buscarlos.

– Te acompaño. – Se levantó recargándose en su bastón.

– No tienes por qué, los encontraré y los traeré a casa

– No son unas mascotas…

– ¿Ah no?, ¿Y cómo le dices a alguien que te acompaña de Estados Unidos hasta Londres sin ser invitado?

– ¿Y tú como le dices a alguien que está cerca de ti aun que en realidad no te esté escuchando?

– No tengo tiempo para está tontería. – Comenzó a camina, tomando su saco y su bufanda colocándoselas.

– Bien, entonces, puede que ambos me sirvan mucho si me los llevó a América.

– ¡¿Qué! – Se volteó girando el rostro enojado a House.

– ¿Te molestaría? – Encontró su punto débil.

– No… Es la decisión de John el acompañarte, pero sé que no me dejaría.

– ¿"Dejaría"?, vaya que celoso – Repuso con tono de burla.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Te molestaría que yo me quedará con Wilson? Se nota que es muy bueno en su especialidad.

– No, no me importaría, es más si quieres, puedes preguntárselo. – Respondía House, para supresa de Holmes.

– Bien!

– Bien.

Salieron de Baker Street sin dirigirse alguna palabra, hasta llegar a Angelo's, Holmes dedujo que estarían allí, y como era. Estaban allí, en la misma mesa que él y Watson habían utilizado la primera vez que habían investigado un caso. La primera vez que…

* * *

><p>– ¿Entonces te dijo eso? – Comenzó a reír<p>

– Si! ¿Puedes Creerlo? "Yo no tengo amigos", Jajajajaja Es ridículo, ni siquiera sé si en realidad me considera su amigo…

– Vamos – Le puso las manos en el hombro mientras le miraba a los ojos, cosa que hizo que los hombres que se acercaban, se sintieran a morir de celos. – Ambos pueden tener sus malos ratos, pero sé que en el fondo… Son unos grandes amigos.

– ¿Tú crees? Es que Holmes es…

– ¿Soy? – se quitó la bufanda mientras pedía unas sillas, las cuales colocaron a los lados de la mesa desocupados, el mayor se sentó del lado de Wilson, dándole la espalda a la ventana, y el pelinegro frente a él, dándole la espalda al salón donde estaban las demás mesas.

– Un tonto. – Terminó de decir Watson, pues le había asustado por mucho.

– ¿Qué pidieron de cenar?

– Yo, Lasagna y el Dr. Watson pidió sopa y carne.

– Yo quiero una Hamburguesa.

– Que corriente – Repuso Holmes mientras miraba el menú. – No se me antoja nada.

– No has comido Holmes, Pide lo que sea, pero come.

– Aww que tierna imagen – Dijo con burla House.

– Cállate House – Le dijo Wilson mientras seguía comiendo, el pelinegro llamaba al mesero, solo pidiendo una copa de vino, mientras que el otro, pedía una hamburguesa y un vaso de vodka.

– Si tu amigo se pone ebrio, lo dejamos aquí.

– Por mí está bien – Sonrió Wilson con malicia mientras House solo lo miraba de reojo.

– ¿Entonces, Dr. Wilson? – Le miraba Holmes con "mucha atención".– ¿Tiene pareja?

– Disculpa? – Todos voltearon la mirada hacia Holmes, Mientras que un John, solo tocía irremediablemente ante aquella pregunta, pues, él jamás había preguntado eso, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron, él tuvo que preguntarle a él. Eso le enojo mucho, ¿Qué hacía tan interesante a Wilson para que le preguntara algo tan personal?

– ¿Tienes pareja?, una novia quizá, o esposa…

– Yo… No, en realidad. Mi prometida murió hace… unos años – Dijo el castaño con algo de tristeza mientras miraba a su plato, lo cual House notó e hizo que lo enojara un poco.

– ¿Tú no tienes una novia? ¿O un novio? –Refiriéndose a Watson.

– No somos - Negó con la cabeza varias veces Watson. – No somos pareja.

– Ah, que decepción, Por la forma en que se aman, es algo evidente.

– Al igual que ustedes – Ahora el que se iba a ahora era el pobre de Wilson, mientras intentaba tragar agua, para después soltar una risita nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? – atinó a decir Wilson mientras trataba de tragar aquel amargo momento.

– Nada. – Sonrió Holmes, mientras que los dos de cabello más claro se echaban una mirada de estar confundidos.

Ambos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, House y Wilson dormirían en la de Watson, y Watson, bien el estaba conforme de dormir en el sofá, casi siempre lo hacía cuando quedaban en algún caso que necesitaba de él toda su concentración o así lo pensaba él, pues el que en realidad se quedaba toda la noche investigando, era Holmes.

– Buenas noches Dr. Watson, fue una… Agradable cena – Agradeció mientras subía ya las escaleras.

– No hay de que Dr. Wilson, buenas noches igualmente. – Dijo mientras retiraba la carpeta de su mirada, viéndolos subir. Quedándose solo en la sala nuevamente con Holmes.

– Deberías ir a dormir Watson, yo me quedaré mirando algunos datos importantes.

– ¿Ir a dormir?, en realidad planeaba quedarme aquí…

– No, no es descortés, de por si con su presencia me molesta.

– ¿Wilson?

– No, no. House. Te cederé mi habitación.

– ¿Seguro? –mientras se levantaba, en realidad la oferta de dormir en una cama no la iba a despreciar.

– Si, si, puedes irte.

– Bien, buenas noches. – Se levantó, mientras Holmes le seguía con la mirada.

– ¿Lo asaltaras mientras duerme?

– No es tu asunto, Pensé que ya te habías ido. – Ahora ya tenía los ojos pegados a las notas, revisando una y otra vez.

– Te quería preguntar, si es posible ver a la paciente, lo antes posible. Mientras más rápido la cure, más rápido nos iremos.

– ¿"Nos"? pensé que Wilson se quedaría.

– No le preguntaste, así que … Bueno, lo regreso conmigo.

– Ya veremos. – Sonrió de lado con sumo sentido de travesura Holmes, jamás había hecho eso, ni siquiera con Irene lo había necesitado, pero hacer enojar a House, para hacer que se fuera, era bastante entretenido. Y de paso, podría hacer que Wilson aclarara sus sentimientos hacia House. Era más que evidente Por dios santo!, pensó.

– Pues, ya veremos. Mañana me levantaré temprano, así que podrás guiarnos al hospital.

– Sí, sí, ahora vete, tu voz y tus pensamientos son molestos.

– También los tuyos, son demasiado… Estruendosos, contrólate. – Este se retiró, mientras Holmes le lanzaba una mirada de enojo y al mismo tiempo con ganas de arrogarle lo que primero que estuviera al alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>x'D bueno aqui está la segunda parte... <strong>

**A peticion de Mi Sherlock(?) XD LackyChan**

**jajaja**

**Gracias nuevamente a Circestrella**

**Y ... Sekmeth Dei D: te mandé un PM espero te haya llegado hahahahaha xDD gracias por leer T3T! **

**Y nuevamente gracias Sherlock, por darme la idea, xD aun que en realidad, será para el próximo capitulo, este se torno... Un poco a la manera que no esperaba que se tornara... pero verlos celosos me da tanto.. no se qué. XD**

**hahahahaha**

**Am.. que mas?... e_e**

**Ah si! ya sabes! Si eres Sherlokian de México, te estoy buscando(?)**

**XD ok no.. ya e_e creo que era todo.**

**Gracias por leer y sus revews que me hacen el día tan bonito!**


	3. ¡Mi Cráneo! ¡Idiota!

Estaban los cuatro, observando a la mujer que yacía a una cama, recostada y conectada a un aparato que le ayudaba a respirar. House y Holmes la examinaban detalladamente, mientras Wilson y Watson, solo podían anotar lo exterior que notaban de la chica.

Tenía algunas laceraciones en la piel, alguna que otra ámpula, moretones, algo abultado una parte del cuerpo, seguramente por haberle controlado una hemorragia interna, le dificultaba respirar, por lo que subía y bajaba el pecho, tratante de alcanzar oxigeno con mucho dolor. Tenía la piel pálida, casi amarilla pasando casi a lo descomunal de un alma atrapada en ese cuerpo enfermo. House retrocedió un paso y quedó en silencio. Mientras, Sherlock solo se limitaba a observarlo, y a tratar de imaginar que estaría pensando, entonces House de la nada, salió de la habitación, los Watson y Wilson lo vieron salir, pero Holmes se quedó, cuando ambos castaños claros iban a ir detrás del otro, Holmes tomó a Wilson del brazo, haciendo que se quedase.

– Mr. Holmes? – Lo volteó a ver Wilson.

– Necesito hablar con usted. – Volteaba a ver a Watson, este solo parpadeaba un poco desconcertado y algo molesto, por necesitar más a Wilson que a él – John, Puedes irte.

– Q-Que? –Este tartamudeo un segundo, pero al notar los ojos penetrantes de Sherlock, este solo agacho los hombros y salió de allí siguiendo a House.

– ¿Qué necesita?

– No tienes que hablarme de "usted" – Inquirió mientras seguía observando el cuerpo – Por cómo se fue el Dr. House, deduzco que ah encontrado la cura, y fue por algo de medicamento.

– Pues, no podría decirte, él es muy extraño cuando está por encontrar lo que es.

– ¿Extraño?

– Si, No.. Bueno, Cuando estamos en nuestro Hospital, el suele meterse en su oficina a pensar, y a pensar. A veces no consigue nada, hasta que yo… – Se ríe un poco – Le doy la respuesta sin querer.

– ¿Ah si? – Este lo miro con curiosidad y sonrió, en realidad. Ese había sido su cometido. – Ya veo, ¿Entonces ustedes son muy unidos?

– Pues, es mi mejor amigo.

– Mmh… – Asiente mirándole aún – ¿A usted le interesan los hombres, Dr. Wilson?

– ¿¡Que! –Esté gritó, pero se dio cuenta de donde estaba, por lo que bajó nuevamente la voz. - ¿Qué?

– Bueno, he visto como mira al Dr. House. Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero bueno… él ha tratado de "encantar" a John… No, no estoy celoso. – Lo miró pues Wilson le estaba poniendo aquella mirada de "Estas muy celoso". – Pero, John es mi mejor amigo, y House ya te tiene a ti.

– Nuestra amistad no tiene nada que ver con que…

– Tú miras a House, como John a mí. – Se limito a decir mientras salía de la habitación. – Es innegable.

– ¿Y por qué no le dices al Dr. Watson si estas tan seguro de "como te ve"?

– Porque – Se quedó en silencio y volvió hacia él. – El se merece alguien mejor.

– ¿Alguien mejor?

– Sí, ahora, – Mirando su celular. – Si no me equivoco, House se dirigió hacia la morgue, así que es hacia allá donde tenemos que ir ahora. – Comenzó a caminar, dejando a un Wilson medio confundido, que segundos más tarde de no comprender que rayos pasó allí, comenzó a seguirlo.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, unas salas abajo, estaba la morgue, Molly los recibió con alegría, estaba fascinada de tener a dos grandes mentes junto a ella, pues ella había leído de las hazañas del Dr. House, y aparte de que era muy apuesto. Lo que hizo enfurecer aun más a Holmes. Ya llevaban en el marcador mental del pelinegro 2 a 1.<p>

– Ella era muy bonita. – Dijo Molly a House, mientras este revisaba lentamente el cuerpo.

– Sí, que lástima. Pudo haber sido una gran prostituta.

– House! – Le gritó Wilson mientras entraban en la morgue, Este saludo de la mano a Molly. Y se unió al lado de John. – No seas maleducado.

– Para que él deje de ser maleducado, necesitaría volver a nacer. – Volvió la mirada hacia John, quien primero lo vio de una manera reprochadora, pero después ambos rieron en lo bajo.

– Compórtense niñas. – Gruñó House. –Mire aquí, Dr. Watson… -Le tomó de la mano, haciendo que Sherlock alzará una ceja - ¿Ve estas marcas?

– Sí.

– Bueno, eso no lo tenía la paciente de arriba, pero no tardan en salir. Cuando salgan, entonces será su fin. Tenemos 24 horas, si no le damos una dosis grande de corticoides.

– ¿Lupus eritematoso sistémico?

– Puede ser. Necesito ver su casa. ¿Dónde vivía?

– En la ciudad. – Dijo Holmes.

– Tenemos que visitarla. – Sin soltar la mano de John comenzó a caminar.

– House, Devuélvele la mano al Dr. Watson. –Dijo Wilson un poco molesto.

– Oh cierto. Lo siento querida, nos tomaremos más tarde las manos. – Sonrió a John mientras lo soltaba y seguía caminando.

– ¿Qué? – Decía John mientras movia la cabeza y después lo siguió.

– ¿Vez?

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Wilson a Holmes, quien le seguía a su lado.

– Dios, eres igual que John. Olvídalo… - Suspiró y se encamino a estar cerca de John.

– ¿De qué habla…? – Suspiró y también se adelanto, pero ahora para él estar al lado de House.

* * *

><p>Llegando a Baker Street House y Holmes por separado, estaban dándole rodeos al caso, La mujer se veía muy mal, y la muerta, estaba peor. En la autopsia habían puesto que sus riñones, pulmones y el sistema nervioso también había colapsado. Por lo cual, con la otra chica no tenían demasiado tiempo. Habían ordenado corticoides, pero hasta el otro día sabrían los resultados, por lo que los 4 regresaban a la casa. Un poco cansado, pues entre Holmes y House había estado una batalla de miradas desde que habían salido del Hospital, en ningún momento House se separaba de Wilson y Sherlock de John. Llegando a Baker Street, tanto el oncólogo con el ex militar, decidieron salir un rato, dejando a esos dos molestarse en paz y ellos alejarse lo más posible de allí.<p>

– ¿Te dijeron donde iban?

– ¿Tienes miedo de que John conquiste a Wilson?

– Vamos, Podría conquistar más rápido a John de lo que Wilson a él… – Entonces un arco de violín estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cara de House.

– Ni siquiera lo intentes. – Amenazó Sherlock.

– ¿Por qué?, Temes que en realidad John, caiga conmigo? – Comenzó a carcajearse mientras que por el contrario, a Sherlock no le parecía nada divertido. Era verdad, Sherlock tenía muy en claro que John no era gay, y bueno, él ni siquiera tenía definida su sexualidad. Pero tener a House cerca de John, le producía tanta incertidumbre y duda acerca de John y la sola idea de pensarlo junto a House le hacía hervir la sangre.

– Lo digo, en serio. No querrás que yo haga lo mismo con Wilson.

– Por favor. – Se levanto quitándose de encima bruscamente el arco del violín, quedando frente a frente. – A Wilson le encantan las mujeres, como para que se ande fijando en un sociópata flacucho como tú. O bueno, tal vez, con eso de que tus facciones y demás, pareces una mujer muy plana.

Fue hasta que los rubios, regresaron de comprar algo de cena, pues no habían ni comido y ahora tenían tanta hambre, ya se habían tomado una gran y cariñosa amistad, en realidad tenían mucho en común, y más por aquellos dos locos inteligentes que les hacían la vida miserablemente hermosa, lo que los unía más.

– ¿Eso te dijo? – Se había sonrojado un poco John, al escuchar la declaración de Holmes, en boca de Wilson.

– Sí, pero no le digas nada. Vaya a creer que soy un chismoso.

– Lo eres. –Ambos comenzaron a reír, y casi llegando a la casa, vieron como el cráneo que tenía como "amigo" Sherlock, caía de la ventana y un grito de – "¡¿Cómo pudiste aventar MI cráneo por la ventana! Te mataré!" – Lo que hizo que los rubios sintieran pánico. Wilson porque sabía que House era tremendamente violento cuando tenía el bastón en la mano y Wilson … porque sabía que en la sala tenían un arma en el escritorio de Sherlock. – Sherlock!

– House! – Ambos subieron corriendo y lo que encontraron les causo una risa estrepitosa. Sherlock estaba encima de House, mientras intentaba golpearlo en la cara, mientras House trataba de levantarse, pero al mismo tiempo con las manos, tenía sujetos los puños de Sherlock, que amenazadoramente intentaban tocar su rostro. Al escuchar la risa, ambos dejaron la pelea y voltearon a ver a los rubios.

– John! Esté idiota tiró mi cráneo! Lo mataré!

– ¡¿Yo! Tu quemaste la pinta de mi bastón! Te mereces eso y más! Cuando te ponga las manos en sima, te meteré ese bastón por donde John no ha visto! – Ambos se miraron con mucho odio y resentimiento, a lo que los rubios se les figuró dos niños berrinchudos peleando por un dulce, cada uno se fue hacía su par. Y los levantaron, alejándolos lo más posible del otro

– House, tranquilízate ya. –Le tomaba de la mano Wilson mientras hacía que House lo mirara a los ojos.

– ¿Estás bien Sherlock? – Por el contrario, indirectamente John tenía de la mano a Sherlock, el cual, el pelinegro lo notó y apretó ligeramente la mano del rubio, mientras se acomodaba la playera, y se la abotonaba bien, pues entre tanta pelea, su camisa había perdido uno que otro botón.

– No puedo creer que se comporten como niños.

– Ni un minuto solos los podemos dejar

– Si, sí. Solos! – Chilló House, con sarcasmo. – Me dejas aquí solo con esta nena, que no aguanta nada.

– Tus bromas nadie las aguanta, House – Dijo Wilson con algo de calma para que el otro se calmara.

– Si, Sherlock, no es normal de ti que caigas tan fácilmente en una provocación, ¿Qué te hizo? – Y entonces, los ojos del Doctor mayor se abrieron juiciosamente hacia Sherlock, mientras este los abría de la impresión…

En realidad no sabía que contestarle a John. Si le decía que había sido por que House quiere conquistarlo, se confesaría. ¿Pero , Confesarse? ¿Él qué?, No entendía ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos, ni el por qué le molestaba tanto que House pasara más tiempo con John que él.

Entonces. Entendió. Si House quería Jugar sucio. Él jugaría peor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿A que no son lindos peleando! XDDD<strong>_

_**Gracias por sus revews :333**_

_**Un gran saludo a todas las que han estado siguiendo todos mis fics, en especial a mi Holmes y a mi Sherly :3! **_


	4. Un silencio confuso

Sentía como su respiración entraba y salía del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, yacía sentado en el sofá, descansando después de esa exhaustiva noche, tratando mil veces de no dejar solos a House y a Holmes, pues cada que se quedaban solos, terminaban golpeándose el uno al otro. El pelinegro solo lo miraba fijamente, observando y tratando de descifrar que estaría pasando por la cabeza del otro.

Mientras en la otra habitación, Bueno, en la habitación de John, para ser más preciso, House y Wilson, se preparaban para dormir, Ya habían puesto los colchones uno junto al otro, mientras Wilson se colocaba la pijama, el otro solo lo observaba discretamente, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con sus ojos. El castaño al sentir aquella mirada, se sintió incómodo, como todas las veces que House lo miraba con tal magnitud.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada. –Se volteó para colocarse una playera de pijama.

– En serio, House. Desde que llegamos, parece que lo último que te interesa, es el caso. ¿Qué te pasa?

– Yo… -Volteó a verlo, quería decirle lo que sentía, y que tenía miedo. Sí, miedo por Holmes y que lo sedujera. – Nada, Duérmete. – Volteo y se recostó.

– Bien. No me lo digas, al final terminaré descubriéndolo. – Ambos se recostaron.

Pasaron casi 30 minutos, los cuatro amigos recostados. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento pasar por fuera de las ventanas, y el olor de muchos experimentos y libros, que provenía de la sala. Entonces, comenzó a vibrar el teléfono de House. Seguidamente de el de Holmes. Ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo, y son querer, despertando a los otros dos.

– Voy…

– … Para allá. – Respondiendo ambos al y cerrando los celulares, corriendo comenzaron a vestirse.

– ¿Qué pasa House?

– La paciente, colapsó.

– Sherlock?... – Se tallaba un ojo mientras se quitaba el sueño del mío. Y entonces se dio cuenta, Estaba en la habitación de Sherlock. Para ser más preciso, en su cama.

– Lestrade me llamó, ha habido otra víctima, Y está muerta. Tiene los mismos signos que la paciente de House. Tengo que verla.

– Está bien, me levanto y…

– No, Iré solo. Quédate y descansa. –Se colocó el saco y la bufanda, tomando las llaves y el celular, mirando un poco a John, se marchó.

– Termino de vestirme y te acompaño.

– No. Está bien Wilson. – Este se encamino y salió sin decir más. Alcanzando a Sherlock. Ambos salieron y se fueron en taxi.

Ambos, Solos y confundidos, el rubio y el castaño se quedaron en silencio, cada quien en la habitación. John, ya sin sueño, se levantó por una taza de té. Entonces se sorprendió de ver a Wilson en la cocina haciendo un café.

– Lo siento John, te tomé algo de leche y café. Prometo comprar más mañana.

– Vamos, está bien. –Sonría mientras Tomaba una taza - ¿House?

– Salió. La paciente colapsó.

– Oh…

– ¿Y el Señor Holmes?

– También salió, Lestrade le llamó. Hubo otro cuerpo.

– Ya veo…

– No… – Wilson volteó a ver al rubio, quien movía una cuchara en el agua caliente, revolviendo el té que había ya vertido en el. – No teniendo por que se comportan así.

– ¿Tú crees que yo sí?

– Son tan…

– …Raros.

– Sí. – Ambos comenzaron a reír, mientras que John después se quedó cayado nuevamente.- ¿Sabes? ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

– Claro, Dr. Watson.

– Yo, No soy gay.

– Lo noté. –Comenzó a carcajearse.

– Pero… – Tomó un sorbo del té y suspiró rendido. – No sé que me provoca Sherlock, que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en él, me preocupa, me hace enfadar, me…

– Se llama amistad, Dr. Watson.

– Me pone celoso… – Entonces Wilson lo miró abriendo un poco los parpados.

– ¿Celoso?

– Sí, digo… Cuando conoció a Irene, me enfurecí tanto, que ni siquiera con ninguna mujer me había puesto así. Y, verlo con alguien más, me enfurece demasiado. Necesito saber que está conmigo. Que me necesita.. ¿Entiendes?

– Yo te... entiendo… - Suspiraba Wilson, y ahora John era el que se sorprendía viéndolo.

– ¿Tú?

– House puede ser un infeliz y desgraciado. Pero, Yo también he pasado por lo mismo, cuando él… Cuando él se fue a la cárcel o cuando se fue a Rehabilitación. Fue muy difícil para mí. Creo que… Yo lo amo.

– ¿¡Que! – Se sorprendió aún más John.

– Tengo muchos divorcios y una ex novia muerta… -reía amargamente- Creo que la vida me quiere enseñar a que en realidad, la única persona que debe estar a mi lado… Es House.

– Vaya… – Suspiraba sonriendo.

– Sí, lo sé.

– En fin… ¿Quieres ver algo en la tele?

– Claro!.

Ya eran pasadas las 4 am, Por desgracia, la paciente había fallecido, lo que hizo que House se sintiera impotente y realmente mal, Wilson tenía razón, estaba quitando la atención a los pacientes, y ahora una chica más estaba muerta. ¿Ahora como iba a ser posible encontrar la cura?.

Tenía que hacer una autopsia detallada, pero le ordenaron que se retirara, la familia de la chica quería estar con ella antes de que la tocarán. Así que se retiró. En realidad necesitaba dormir, y todo eso, a falta también de alimento, le causaba dolor en la cabeza y en la pierna.

En otro lado, en la morgue, Sherlock miraba con su lupa cada poro en la piel de la chica, que indicara algo, pero igual que los otros, tenía moretones y golpes. Entonces pudo deducir que el que las tenía capturadas, las trataba con violencia, seguramente para retenerlas contra su voluntad. Entonces giró hasta sus rodillas, parecían estar realmente lastimadas, por estar hincada mucho tiempo. Ahora sabía que las tenía amordazadas y de rodillas. ¿Qué hombre podría tratar a las mujeres así.?, Se preguntó. No es que fuera muy humano, en lo absoluto, pero ninguna de las mujeres se merecía eso. Y ni siquiera la chica moribunda había despertado para darles más indicios.

Decidió salir, volviendo a encontrarse con House, solo se dieron una mirada rodando ambos los ojos y caminando en silencio, salieron de Allí, Lestrade estaba con sus dos patiños de siempre, por lo que les llevaron con algo de objeción, pero los encaminaron hasta llegar a Baker Street.

Ya habían dado las 5 am, Por lo que llegaron ya casi al amanecer, Ambos se dispusieron a subir, para investigar un poco, o a tratar de dormir. Pero lo que encontraron, les hizo palidecer la sangre, y detener el corazón.

En el sofá estaba John y a su lado estaba Wilson, uno estaba recargado en el hombro del otro, y estaban tan peligrosamente cerca, que casi sus la boca del castaño, chocaba con el cuello del rubio.

– J-John! –El rubio, junto con el castaño se asustaron por el grito, levantándose y después al verlo, solo bostezaron rascándose los ojos.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sherlock? –Se estiro

– ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta? – Miro House a Wilson, y este solo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada. Iré a dormir.

– Yo igual. – Ambos se encerraron en las habitaciones correspondientes dejando nuevamente. A un rubio y a un castaño… En silencio y con dudas.

Por la mente de Sherlock y House, simplemente estaba esa imagen. Wilson y John. ¿Sus peleas los habían juntado? ¿Y si todo el teatrito se les volvía y los traicionaban?...

No, ellos no eran así. Así que, en realidad. El plan de ambos. Aún seguía en pie. Costara lo que costara, no se iban a dejar derrotar por el otro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me encanta ponerlos celosos. Y bueno, es cierto chicos... Los dejarón abandonados. ¿Que vana hacer si se enamoran Wilson de Watson? <strong>_

_**x'D gracias por sus buenos comens chicas :3! gracias por sus revews :33:**_

_**- AyaAndPame **_

_**- Sekmeth Dei **_

_**- Charissnape **_

_**Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes :3 Es más las más importantes 3.**_

_**Mi Holmes: x'DD haaahaha sigo esperando el cap de tu fic! _**_

_**Mi Sherlock: e/e tú eres el único amor d emi vida(?)! Rlly!... jajajaja x'D Let's Have Dinner my dear. 3**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus revews!, pronto seguiré con Fetus in fetus :3**_


	5. Por fin, una pista!

Había pasado ya otra semana, y habían investigado ya ambos cuerpos, y el de la última chica les había dado algunas pistas, pero no concretas. House seguía imaginando, pensando y colaborando en lo que podía, invitaba a John casa vez que necesitaba poyo, y Wilson por otra parte, era arrastrado por Holmes.

– ¿En serio, Greg? – Le miraba parpadeando John, mientras el otro intentaba entrar a la casa de la última víctima.

– Si, solo tu puedes llamarme así.

– Pero… ¿por qué?

– Dios… -Este volteaba a ver a John, Acercándose peligrosamente al rostro, pero entonces sentía una bola golpearle en la cara, y no era más que una bufanda de color azul oscuro hecha bola, y tras eso, se acercaba un Sherlock y un james caminando despacio hacia ellos.

– Lo Siento, se me calló la bufanda de mis manos…

– Claro, mágicamente se volvió una pelota y golpeo mi rostro.

– Lo siento, es que el Dr. James y yo, estábamos "jugando" si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Lo miraba desafiantemente

– ¿Jugando? – Preguntaba John a James.

– No se a que se refiere, el solo lo lanzó y ya – Le susurraba al rubio, el castaño.

– Ya, bueno entonces no te importará si hago esto… - Tomaba al rubio de la mano, el cual de sorprendía y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo- Ya que bueno, Wilson te proporciona más que John.

– G-Greg! Que haces?

–¡¿Greg! – El castaño y el pelinegro decían al mismo tiempo, pero el otro alzanzaba a Wilson, rodeándolo por los hombros. – C-Claro, Wilson es mejor compañero.

–¿Q-Que?

–¿Mejor compañero? – Decía le rubio, enfadándose y tomando a House fuertemente d ela mano, volteaba y abría la puerta de la casa, con un empujón, sin fijarse si había roto algo, y entraba- Bien! Sherlock Holmes. Puedes quedarte con el Dr. James si quieres! – Entraba soltando ya a House a la casa a buscar indicios. Pero en su mente aún estaba enfadado.

– John, espera no es… – Decía el castaño pero el pelinegro lo calló, con una reacción que hizo, por que al momento de ver a John enojarse con él, el pelinegro lo había soltado tratando de ir tras él, pero House lo miró sonriendo y se contuvo. – ¿Sherlock, que es lo que tú y House tratan de hacer?... – Le decía cuando House los dejaba solos en la calle.

– ¿Hacer?, no se a que te refieres… Vámonos, ellos podrán con "todo" solos. – Se enfurecía y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– A cabo de sentir que mi celular vibró, es Lestrade. Otro cuerpo, pero es diferente, el me habla si es urgente, y es solo un mensaje. –Decía mientras sacaba su celular y se lo mostraba. – Otro cuerpo… Vivo.

Entonces, dentro de la casa, se encontraban los dos doctores, uno con una mente enfurecida, que revisaba pero no prestaba atención. Y el otro que estaba indagando minuciosamente y un poco celoso de que Holmes se fuera con James. Entonces siguió viendo. Había varios libros en las estanterías, comida fresca en la nevera. Varios cuadros en la pared, pero estos se repetían. Eran de naturaleza. Supongamos, pensó él. Que los traía de diferentes parte del mundo. Así que tomó uno y lo inspecciono.

* * *

><p>En otro lado, en el hospital llegaba Sherlock y Wilson, para investigar en qué habitación sería llevada la mujer, no fue difícil, ya que Sherlock con sus "encantos" le pidió a Molly que se lo averiguara, ella acepto cordialmente y le ayudó. La habitación 501 del 3er piso. Entonces ya había salido de cirugía. Tendrían que subir. Y así lo hicieron, Llegaron y entraron con silencio.<p>

– Ven… – Le decía House a Watson.

–¿Qué pasa?.

– Tenemos que hablar con los padres de la otra víctima. –Este veía unos folletos tirados debajo de la mesa, inspeccionándolos con la mirada, y después seguía su camino.

– ¿Sabes que es?

– No, pero tengo una idea. Tenemos que ver a los padres. – Salían de la casa cerrando la puerta.

– Sherlock? – El castaño miraba a Holmes, quien miraba a la paciente con interés, y mirándole muy de cerca, pues quería ver bien, ella aún no tenía muy marcadas los golpes, así que podía deducir que había escapado.

– Shhh… – Le decía mientras le señalaba que la chica estaba despertando. –Perfecto…

– Q-que… me pasó?.

– Hola, Soy Sherlock Holmes. Estas en el Hospital, ¿Recuerdas lo último que te pasó?

– Y-Yo…

– Vamos, algo debe de aparecer, tienes varios traumas en el cuerpo, no debe de ser fácil olvidar.

– Y-Y…

– Holmes… Espera… – Se acercaba Wilson y la tomaba de la mano. – Soy médico, y el es un detective, hoy te encontraron en el bosque desmayada, necesitan os saber mucho que es lo último que recuerdas. Es de suma importancia…

– B-Bueno… Empezó…

* * *

><p>– Mi hija era tan buena. – Una mujer lloraba en el brazo de su esposo, mientras le explicaba al rubio y al otro sobre su hija muerta.<p>

–¿Solía viajar mucho?

– Disculpe? – Reparó ella mientras sacaba sus lagrimas de dolor.

–¿Qué si solia viajar mucho.?

– No…

– Ni siquiera de vacaciónes?...

– No… Bueno En vacaciones ella iba a casa de su abuela.

– ¿En serio?, ¿Donde?

– En el campo, a las afueras de Londres. Ella iba allí todos los veranos...

– Interesante... Vámos.

– ¿E-Eh? Tenemos que encontrarnos con... – Dejo salir un bufido de fastidio. – Holmes.

– E-Esta bien... – Tomaba el móvil y le texteaba que lo verían en Baker street.

* * *

><p>– B-Bueno… Empezó… Por que... Estaba investigando, sobre la fauna en <em>Stonehenge.<em>

_– _Ajá, Prosiga... – Decía Sherlock mirándola con atención. – Vamos... – Al momento recíbia el texto de John, hacía una mueca y volvía la mirada a la chica.

– Estaba, anotando... Cuando de pronto, sentí un pinchazo detrás de mi cuello, y una voz... – Temló con miedo y angustia – _ "Ahora no seré el único..." _

_– "El Único"?_

_– _Sí, Solo dijo eso... Y después se oscureció mi vista...– Comenzó a llorr, apretando un poco la mano de Wilson en señal de necesitar protección. – Cuando desperté, habían muchas mujeres, igual que yo... En la habitación donde estaban, habían unas atadas, y otras moribundas... Poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecerlas... No se que, ni por qué... Entonces comenzó a ser más raro... a Mí era a la única que me trataba diferente, me tenía en un rincón, a las demás las golpeaba y las amordazaba... – Seguía llorando. – No dejaba de repetirme "Sally, Ahora no moriré solo", y me miraba .. me miraba muy extraño... No quiero volver... Sé que me hizo algo, desde que estoy ahí me siento mal, pero.. pero me daba medicina... la misma que él tomaba... Me obligaba a tomarla... No quiero morir Doctor! – Le súplicaba.

– Tenemos que ver a House.

– Sí, nos estan esperando..

– No se preocupe, no le pasará nada... – Le sonreía reconfortándola y ambos salían de allí directo al 221B


	6. ¿Creías que era para él?

El pelirrubio se encontraba en la cocina, sentado y con bastante molestia mientras tomaba café y esperando a que cualquiera de los dos ególatras contaran algo de lo que pensaban, entonces el castaño lo acompaño sentándose frente a él, este solo había alzado la mirada, sin decirle nada y volvió a bajarla mirando su tasa. El castaño sabía que estaba enojado, y lo peor. Es que él no había hecho nada.

– Entonces… – Preguntaba House sentado en el sofá de John. – ¿Dices que le inyectó algo?

– Sí. – Respondía Sherlock quien miraba la ventana y después se apartaba con las manos en los bolsillos, analizando los hechos. – Ella dijo "Salí, ya no moriré solo".

– "Moriré Solo"… Es obvio. – Observaba a Sherlock y el cual asentía, ambos ya sabían la respuesta.

– ¿Pero qué clase de..

– Tenemos que hacer las pruebas. – Se levantaba el con ayuda de su bastón y comenzaba a caminar, y eso había llamado la atención de los que estaban en la cocina levantándose con prisa.

– ¿A dónde vas House?

– ¿No es obvio? – Ante la duda en el rostro de ambos hombres, este solo rodaba los ojos y seguía caminando saliendo de allí.

– Voy contigo –Decía el pelinegro comenzando a caminar, llevando su saco y bufanda con él.

– Esperen!. – Caminaban detrás de ellos, pero House se detuvo y se volvía hacía ellos.

– Si van, solo serán un estorbo. Quédense.

– ¿Qu-Que? – Se había quedado atónito el castaño, quien solo retrocedía un paso y comenzaba a reír. – Estarás de broma…

– No. Vámonos. –Le decía a Sherlock y salían de allí.

– Pero que… -Volteaba a ver a John y este solo bajaba los hombros regresando y abriendo su Lap.

– Tan amigos ellos… -Decía rascándose la mejilla.

– Sí igual que tú y Sherlock. –Respondía con Celos en la voz.

– John.. por favor, ¿Es que aún no te das cuenta?

– ¿Cuenta de qué?

– Que Sherlock te ama…

– Vamos.. – Se reía y seguía tecleando.

– Es por eso que hacen eso. Porque son idiotas y no saben como expresarse, todo es un juego para ellos John, pensé que lo sabrías.

– ¿Juego?

– No es que te quiera poner celoso a ti. Quiere poner celoso a House…

– No.. puede ser… -Ya le había caído la noticia, y se llevaba la palma a la frente. – Es un idiota.

* * *

><p>En el hospital había llegado House, mientras marcaba a su equipo en USA consultando con los síntomas, Estos no le habían podido dar una clara respuesta, así que como siempre, les había insultado de "cariño" y colgaba, soltando un bufido. Había hecho bastantes pruebas ya. Y aún no podía conciliar con el antídoto. En otra parte, había ido Sherlock a investigar a la casa de la abuela, que le había contado House. Y era en la misma ciudad a la que la chica había ido a investigar en la fauna. Lo que los diferenciaba solamente es que estaban apartados a unos kilómetros. Pero lo que los conectaba era un camino, lleno de naturaleza y que era el único paso que podía llevar a la ciudad, hasta es punto. Comenzó a recorrer todos los lugares, y se había encontrado que no a una distante distancia había una granja. Una granja peculiar. Entonces llamó a Lestrade y a John, le mandó un Texto.<p>

"_Ven lo más rápido posible al paso de la ciudad y al campo que te mencione en la mañana. No traigas a Holmes ni a Wilson. SH_."

El rubio lo había releído, pero en segundos recordó, entonces se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

– ¿A dónde vas ahora tú?

– Sherlock me necesita.

– Entonces iré a donde House.

– Sí. Y perdóname por haberme enojado así… James, lo siento.

– No te preocupes John. –Le daba una palmadita y ambos salían de allí cada uno tomando una diferente dirección.

Entonces el rubio apresurado llegó, estaba Lestrade allí también junto a algunos polícias, .lo que le sorprendió no fue eso.. Fue no encontrar a Sherlock entre los ya mencionados, comenzó a caminar entre ellos, y había policías que iban entrando a la granja, lo pudo ver a lo lejos. Se acercó a Lestrade con desesperación.

– Sherlock!, ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

– No lo sé, John. ¿También te llamó?

– Sí! Me dijo que viniera lo más rápido posible.. ¿Está dentro de la granja?

– No, Ya revisaron el lugar, había muchos cadáveres y varias mujeres que apenas podían respirar, y otra que había sido recientemente secuestrada…

– ¿Y el sospechoso?

– Ni una pista, están rodeando todo el lugar.

– Sherlock, debe estar con Sherlock!, tenemos que encontrarlo! –Dijo asustando temiendo lo peor y comenzó a correr hacia la granja, algo que le dijera hacía donde hubiese corrido o huido Sherlock, pero Sherlock se hubiera quedado. Hubiera peleado.. Entonces lo supo. – El granero! –Grito y llamó la atención de los policías, pero él más rápido que ellos comenzó a correr, sacando su pistola, la cual desde que estaba con Sherlock, casi nunca dejaba en su cajón.

* * *

><p>– Maldita sea.. – Decía el doctor recargando la cabeza, Ya se había desesperado, Cada hora que pasaba sería más probable que ella muriera y eso le causaba un gran pesar, no le gustaba perder pacientes y menos estando tan cerca de encontrar la verdad.- Pensé que sería eso…<p>

– ¿House? –Entraba el castaño despacio, caminando hacía donde se encontraba, sentándose junto a él, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

– Wilson.

– ¿Por qué estás enojado? Si se puede saber.

– ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?, Por dios Wilson… – Alzaba la mirada y rodaba los ojos volteando hacía otro lado.

– Bien, entonces seré más claro. House, ¿Por qué estás celoso? No sé bien si es de John, o si es de Sherlock.

– ¿Celoso? –Comenzó a reír y volteaba hacía el microscopio.

– Bien si no estás celoso, entonces tendré libertad para quedarme aquí, porque pensándolo bien, me gusta Londres.. Y creo que también Sherlock… – Sonreía de medio lado y veía como el otro lo volteaba a ver con sumo enojo. – ¿Ves?

– Dios Wilson! No tengo tiempo para tus "Confesiones de amor"

– Pero yo sí para las tuyas.

– Puff.. –Suspiraba resignado y lo volteaba a ver. – Cuando nos casemos no te volveré a traer aquí de luna de miel… -Decía bromeando.

– Bien, entonces llévame a un lugar más cálido y con más naturaleza.. Ya tenemos mucha ciudad…

– Sí, La naturaleza le haría bien a tu… – Se quedó en silencio un segundo, analizando un poco. Y se levantó sin decir más, yendo hasta la habitación de la paciente.

* * *

><p>John abría lentamente el granero, sin dejar que se escuchará su presencia por si habría algún peligro, y entonces con sus dedos comenzó a abrirla… Primero dio un paso dentro al tenerla ya a medio abierta, pero por la luz que se reflejaba al otro lado de la pared, pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba a su lado y la abrió completamente, un cuerpo salto sobre él, No era Sherlock. Era un hombre bastante horrible, y con muchas ronchas en el cuerpo, además de un aspecto horripilante y demacrado, seguramente por no alimentarse y solo envenenar el cuerpo y la mente de muchas mujeres. Sintió como el peso del otro aun que delgado, podría tumbarlo al suelo, pero él por ser Ex militar, tenía más fuerza que este, pateándolo con una pierna arrojándolo a un lado y levantándose, Sacaba su pistola y este no hacía más que intentar huir. Pero era tarde, La policía ya había llegado y con rapidez tacleándolo para que no se moviera.<p>

– Sherlock! Donde está Sherlock! –Se acerca a el ahora custodiado, y el otro solo soltaba una risa maligna y eso hacía que John le soltara un derechazo que lo había dejado inconsciente.- Estúpido… -Volteó a ver a los policías, que no decían nada, solo le sonreían con una cara de "Bien hecho" Y volvió hacía el granero, comenzando a buscarlo- Sherlock… Sherlock!

– J-John.. Aquí.. –Decía el pelinegro levantándose del suelo, sosteniendo su brazo.

– Sherlock por dios! –Se acercaba con rapidez y le miraba el brazo quitándole la mano y estaba sangrando, entonces el pelinegro le enseñaba una aguja.

– Creo que.. Estoy contaminado… – Decía al momento que se desvanecía en los brazos del rubio.

– Sherlock!

Ambulancias se dirigían al hospital, manteniendo con estabilidad a Sherlock, Encontrándose en el camino a House, quien había regresado de ver a la paciente. Se acercaba a John caminando de prisa y mirando a Sherlock en la camilla.

– ¿Qué le paso a Holmes?

– El maldito, lo contamino y aparte lo lastimó, al parecer con la misma aguja con la que lo inyectó.

– Bien Entonces ya sé de que está enfermo por lo menos, solo tengo que hacer un test con su sangre para confirmar y comenzaré con el tratamiento. Ahora por favor hazlo tú. Su brazo por lo que veo está mal, y yo lo llevaré a cirugía.

– ¿Qué! Pero yo también soy doctor.

– Sí, pero te afecta más a ti que a mi. –Entraban al elevador para la ir hacia la sala de cirugía y cerraban la puerta. Con la muestra de sangre que le proporcionaba unas horas después House al terminar la cirugía, se dirigía rápidamente al laboratorio, tratando de analizar la causa. Entonces entraba el del bastón.

– Leptospirosis. – Soltaba sin más, mientras caminaba hasta llegar con John.

– Si, lo he visto.. Dio positivo. ¿Cómo lo…

– La Leptospirosis es una enfermedad causada por exposición a esta bacteria que se puede encontrar en los climas más cálidos en las aguas dulces que han sido contaminadas por la orina de los animales. Entra por las vías respiratorias teniendo a alguien más contagiado, o en este caso, directamente inyectada como lo hacía el psicópata que los hacía. Todos los síntomas entonces comenzaron a encajar, ambas chicas y las demás las encontraba en ese lapso de camino.. – Bajaba la mirad aun poco y miraba a John.– Quiero disculparme.

– Disculpa?

– No fue mi intención, todo es juego. Te vi, asustado por él. Y la verdad, no sabría si le pasara algo a Wilson algo así. Así que .. Lo siento.. –Se levantaba y se alejaba de allí, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel incidente, y tanto el oncólogo como e nefrólogo se encontraban empacando sus cosas en Baker Street, no se habían hablado en esos días. Pero entonces el castaño se desespero, y encaró al otro, colocándose frente a él.<p>

– Ya House! Está bien. Te amo, Y eres un idiota, un grandísimo idiota!. – Lo decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

– Lo sé… ¿En serio creías que el juego era para Holmes? –Sonreía de medio lado y el otro daba un paso hacia atrás, sin entender. – También te amo. – Y lo acercó a él, besándolo. Por primera vez en tantos años que había deseado hacerlo. Y la puerta de abajo se escuchó, habían llegado por fin del hospital.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Sherlock? Si me dices si te lastimo yo..

– Tranquilízate de una vez John estoy bien, solo fue una herida.

– Una herida que te costó 14 puntadas… – Le miró de reojo y entonces sin decir nada, el pelinegro probó los labios del rubio, en un pequeño y casto beso, para apaciguar toda duda, y todo miedo a perderlo.

– Lo siento.. – Se separaba y comenzaba a caminar hacía arriba, encontrándose con un sonriente House y un sorprendido Wilson que habían presenciado todo. – Cállate. – Le decía a House mientras se posaba sobre su sofá.

– Nos vamos ya John… – Susurraba el castaño abrazando de despedida al rubio y el otro correspondía, susurrándole al oído.- Espero volverlos a ver en alguna otra ocasión más amena.

– Igualmente! ... – Se reía y después lo soltaba, yendo hacía House y lo despedía de un apretón de manos. – Hasta luego Dr. House.

– Hasta luego Dr. Watson. –Sonreía de medio lado y miraba a Holmes recostado. – Holmes.

– House. –Solo respondía sin voltear a verlo, y se despedía moviendo la mano en el aire del Oncólogo.- Dr. Wilson.

– Sherlock. –Sonreía y entonces bajaban las escaleras, abordando del taxi que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto.

– **Al final…** – Decía Sherlock a Watson.

– _… No estuvo del todo aburrido._ – Decía House a Wilson.

Y ambos compañeros fieles de aquellas mentes brillantes, se sonreían a sus adentros, porque además de salvar las vidas de aquellas personas y capturar a un malvado Criminal. Habían aclarado sus sentimientos por fin. Y ahora, ambos se sentían felices. Muy felices.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza! Pero ha valido la pena! que no?:33333333 Ah que bonito! xD Jajajá :3 No olviden dejar Revewis que me hacen feliz! y no se olviden de seguirme en Twitter!<p>FriiMrsHolmesW 


End file.
